


See You At Christmas

by moonyredmoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Second Chances, Sectionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4, Episode 8- "Thanksgiving". Kurt and Blaine's phone call, from Blaine's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This show is destroying me. I have so many Klaine feels, I cannot contain them. I would not say this is my favorite thing I have written, but it needed to be done.
> 
> I need them to be together. I am only halfway through season four and I am terrified of what the damn writers are going to do to my heart. Also, the more I watch, the more I need to write. It's an addiction.
> 
> Feel free to ignore my fics and crazy emotions but if you do end up reading this and enjoy it, feel free to review. I love you all! :)

Blaine picked up his phone the second he heard it ring. It was just a habit at this point, but he regretted it the moment he did and couldn’t bring himself to look at the number. It wasn’t going to be Kurt; after so many unanswered calls and unreturned texts it was very clear that Kurt was nothing more than a fond and also extremely depressing memory.

But it could still be Kurt.

The crushing disappointment was something he would just have to face. He looked down slowly. As soon as he was able to comprehend the letters shining back at him his heart jumped to his throat. This was a dream; it had to be. It wasn’t Kurt. Kurt wasn’t calling him. This wasn’t happening.

Except it was happening, and if he didn’t answer now, he would miss his chance. His hand shook as he clicked to answer and raised the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey.” It was Kurt. The beautiful voice in his ear could not be denied. Tears started to come to his eyes and he tried his hardest to concentrate on what Kurt was saying but the shock and joy blurred all of his senses. Every part of him wanted to apologize, but when he started Kurt stopped him. Of course, Kurt had heard it again and again. That wasn’t why he had called.

“...And I’m trying to forgive you, but I’m just not there yet. But it’s Thanksgiving and it’s sectionals and I miss you like crazy and I can’t stand not talking to you even though I’m mad at you. Because you’re still my best friend.”

“You’re mine too.” Kurt missed him; that was what he said. Blaine knew he didn’t deserve his forgiveness, but the fact that he even suggested that it could be a possibility was overwhelming. The tears welled in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to push them down. At this rate his makeup was going to be a disaster by the time he got on stage. It was worth it.

“A-at Christmas we, we need to have a mature heart to heart.”

Yes. Yes, that was exactly what Blaine needed. That would give him a chance to say what he had been too scared or proud or ashamed to say before. Kurt needed to hear how he really felt, and now he would get a chance without risking a restraining order.

“And maybe if it’s cold enough we can go ice skating and get hot chocolate. Anywhere but the Lima Bean, because when I was working there I saw a mouse.”

A mixture of a laugh and a sob escaped from his throat. It sounded ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “So we’re really going to see each other at Christmas?” He nearly choked on the words. All that kept him from completely breaking down was his need to hear the answer. He needed Kurt to say yes.

“Yeah.” Blaine’s heart sang. All of the pain and hate reserved for himself slipped away for a moment and didn’t matter anymore. Hope truly felt amazing. “Well, don’t let any of those hideous Warblers win. Break a leg. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving.” He didn’t deserve a second chance, but Kurt was willing to give him one. Once again, he realized that he had been with the most perfect man in the world. He would not let Kurt slip away. “Kurt, I love you so much.” When the words escaped his mouth, he froze. He shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t need to say it out loud. There was no excuse to put Kurt in that position. Every second felt like a lifetime and he didn’t think he could stand it if Kurt hung up on him now. But he couldn’t imagine any better response either.

“I love you too.”

I love you too.

_I love you too._

Kurt loved him too.

Kurt still loved him. He had a chance.

That night, New Directions lost sectionals for the first time. While all of his teammates were overcome with ferocity and despair, he couldn’t help but smile. They had lost, but that night Blaine was a winner.


End file.
